In a telecommunication network, Policy and Charging Control (PCC) systems can be used to manage network resources and/or charge customer accounts. For example, PCC systems can be used to set up dedicated bearers for a particular communication session. PCC systems can also enforce policies applicable to a communication session by applying PCC rules to data packets of the communication session.
For example, when a communication session of a particular service is initiated through an application function of an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) or other PCC entity can inform a core network element to set up a dedicated bearer for the communication session and provide PCC rules for the communication session. The core network element can then apply the PCC rules to data packets of the communication session that are associated with the dedicated bearer.